Supergirl's team
For a team from Earth-1 also known as "Super Friends", please see Team Flash. :For a team from Earth-Prime also know as "Super Friends", please see Superfriends. The Superfriends, coined by Winn Schott, is a vigilante team led by Kara Danvers that operates in National City of Earth-38. The team protects the city from anyone who means to cause it harm, especially aliens. The team is currently inactive, as Supergirl and J’onn J’onzz were the only members to survive the destruction of the multiverse. The Superfriends also work closely with the D.E.O., which is their biggest ally. Overview History Original multiverse Year One: Becoming Supergirl After Kara saved Flight 237 and revealed herself to the world, she wanted to use her powers to help people. She then revealed her true identity to her best friend, Winn Schott, who eagerly agreed to help her and keep her secret. He helped make her suit, find her crimes to fight, and even gave her some advice. The team was expanded when James Olsen told Kara that he knew that she was Supergirl and that her cousin, Clark Kent/Superman wanted him to help her. Her team was then expanded more when she became allies and a member of the D.E.O., earning the help of Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers and numerous other D.E.O. members. Cat Grant became an ally of Supergirl's team after the latter saved Cat, and the two became close friends. Year Two: Alien Amnesty Act/Daxamite invasion The Daxamite Mon-El who crash-landed on Earth, became a member of Supergirl's team after he earned both Supergirl and the D.E.O.'s trust. He started training with Supergirl and became an agent of the D.E.O. before he eventually started going on some missions with Supergirl. When Alex's relationship with detective Maggie Sawyer started getting serious, Maggie revealed that she had figured out that Kara and Supergirl were the same person. She then became a member of the team. When James Olsen became the vigilante known as Guardian, he, along with his own team, became allies of Supergirl's team. During the Daxamite invasion, Kara was forced to release lead into the atmosphere to force all of the Daxamites to leave. In an effort to save Mon-El, Kara sent him into away into space. Year Three: Legion/Worldkillers/Children of Juru Maggie ended up leaving the team when she broke up with Alex Danvers. However, Lena Luthor had become a member of the team. The Legion was recruited as allies in the fight against Reign and the Worldkillers. Due to events changing in the Legion's own time, they had to leave to the future for a large period of time. Kara's mother Alura Zor-El had then joined as an ally when Kara found her on Argo City and needed her help to get the Harun-El needed to stop Reign. The Legion returned from their own time in order to be allies once more against Reign along with Alura in the field. Year Four: Anti-alien hatred/Children of Liberty/Government corruption/Return of Lex Luthor The Superfriends started dealing with anti-alien organizations such as the Children of Liberty and it's leader, Ben Lockwood. New CatCo employee, Nia Nal who is a human-naltorian hybrid with precognition powers, joined the Superfriends in their fight in protecting aliens. Superfriends also came into a conflict with Lena's brother, Lex Luthor who used a copy of Supergirl, Red Daughter to destroy her reputation. However, Superfriends were able to clear Supergirl's name, stopping the Children of Liberty and Lex before the latter is killed by Lena. As Lex dies, he reveals to Lena that Kara is Supergirl, leaving Lena bitter and angry. Year Five: War against Leviathan/Lena and Kara's fallout/Anti-Monitor Crisis The Superfriends are dealing with three new threats; Leviathan, Lena Luthor and the Anti-Monitor Crisis. Lena had cut her ties with the Superfriends while still pretending to be Kara's ally. Later battling against Leviathan with them, but preparing her own plans in the meantime. While Kara managed to stop her plan to erase violence with the help of her team and Malefic J'onzz, the appearance of J'onn's brother was revealed to be a test for J'onn for the Crisis. The Superfriends later worked with Lena to save a large amount of the population of Earth-38 from antimatter with the new addition of Kelly Olsen. Along with her, they also had the assistance of Team Arrow, Team Flash, Kate Kane, Sara Lance, and Ray Palmer. They then failed at saving the citizens of Earth-38 that were moved to Earth-1. However Kara, J'onn, and the newly resurrected Lex Luthor ended up helping in stopping Mobius as the Paragons. Then creating Earth-Prime where they finished him off with the other heroes of the merged Earth. New multiverse Year Five: War against Leviathan/Lena and Kara's fallout/Lex's return The Superfriends are dealing with three new primary threats; Leviathan, Lex Luthor and his mother and accomplice Lillian Luthor, along with at least for the time'' being Lena Luthor, who is temporarily working with Lex, but after a visit from Supergirl following The Multiversal Crisis’s Aftermath partially considers the former’s words after some irritation from her stepmother’s words after paying her a visit.'' Known members Due to crisis this team was disbanded and a new team was made on Earth-Prime. Former members *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (founder, leader, reporter at C.W.M. and field agent) *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (infiltration, psychic support, private detective and field agent; former director of the D.E.O.) *Alex Danvers (director of the D.E.O., medical support and field agent) *Nia Nal/Dreamer (reporter at C.W.M. and field agent) *Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (D.E.O. agent, tech support, computer programmer/hacker and occasional field agent) *Alura Zor-El (field agent; returned to Argo City) *Lucy Lane (field agent; rejoined the U.S. Army) *Mon-El/Mike Matthews (field agent; left to re-join the Legion) *Maggie Sawyer (police detective, informant and occasional field agent; left after breaking up with Alex) *M'yrnn J'onzz (field agent and psychic support; deceased) *Winn Schott (tech support and computer programmer/hacker; left to join the Legion) *James Olsen/Guardian (field agent; left to return to Calvintown) *Lena Luthor (owner and C.E.O. of L-Corp, informant, tech support and medical support; betrayed the team) Known allies Current allies *D.E.O. *Lauren Haley *Argo City **Jul-Us **Alura Zor-El **Val's mother **Val **Thara Ak-Var **Lir-Al *Cat Grant (informant and strategy support) *Team Flash (operating on Earth-1) **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader) **Cisco Ramon **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost **Joe West **Iris West **Cecille Horton **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Team Arrow (operating on Earth-1) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader) **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow (SCIS liaison) **Dinah Drake (SCIS liaison) *Legends (operating on Earth-1) **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Nate Heywood/Steel **Behrad Tomaz *Freedom Fighters (operating on Earth-X) **Winn Schott (leader) **Leo Snart (former member of the Legends) **Ray Terrill/The Ray *Danvers family **Eliza Danvers **Jeremiah Danvers (double agent against Cadmus, field agent and former D.E.O. agent) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (reporter at the Daily Planet and field agent) *Lois Lane (reporter of the Daily Planet) *Kate Kane/Batwoman (field agent; operating on Earth-1) *Barry Allen/The Flash (field agent; from Earth-90; status unknown) *Samantha Arias (turned ally after her Kryptonian half died) *White Martian Resistance (operating on Mars) **Megan/M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian **N'keyy **Till'all *Lyra Strayd (field agent) *The Legion (operating in the 31st century) **Mon-El/Mike Matthews/Valor (leader, future knowledge and field agent) **Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (telepath) **Winn Schott (tech support, computer programmer and hacker) *Music Meister *Mary McGowan *Tanya Spears *Gayle Marsh/Psi (former enemy; incarcerated) *A.R.G.U.S. (operating on Earth-1) Former allies *Maxwell Lord (occasionally enemy) *Sam Lane (turned enemy; most members of the team mutually despise Sam for good reason) *Astra (deceased) *Red Daughter (former enemy; merged back with Kara) *Project Cadmus **Lillian Luthor (leader and occasional backup support; enemy; joined to get help saving Lena Luthor) **Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (occasional backup support; enemy; formed a temporary alliance to get help saving Lena Luthor) *Team Flash **Harrison "H.R." Wells (deceased) **Harrison "Harry" Wells (left to return to Earth-2) **Harrison Sherloque Wells (left to return to Earth-221) *Team Arrow **Thea Queen/Speedy (left to track down and destroy the worlds Lazarus Pits with Roy and Nyssa) **Rory Regan/Ragman (field agent; left until he can restore his bond with the rags) **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (left to go to Washington, D.C.) *Legends **Martin Stein/Firestorm (scientist and field agent; deceased) **Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm (engineer and field agent; leave of absence) **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (returned to 1942) **Wally West/Kid Flash (former member of Team Flash; left to focus on himself) *Leslie Willis/Livewire (former enemy; deceased) *Patricia Arias (deceased) *A.R.G.U.S. (operating on Earth-1) **John Diggle **Curtis Holt Known enemies Current enemies *Dominators *Project Cadmus **Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (operating on Earth-1) *Leviathan **Eve Teschmacher (formerly Lena Luthor's assistant; and spy for Lex Luthor) Former enemies *Amlax bounty hunter (incarcerated) *Armek (deceased) *Phil Baker (incarcerated) *Beth Breen (incarcerated) *Brainiac 5 (sealed in bottle) *Red Daughter (turned ally after Lex Luthor betrayed her; merged back with Kara) *John Deegan (incarcerated) *Jane Doe/Bizzaro (comatose) *Draaga (incarcerated) *Robert DuBois/Bloodsport (incarcerated) *Morgan Edge (incarcerated) *Lar Gand (deceased) *Lisa Gold/Livewire (incarcerated) *Lauren Haley (turned ally) *Hannibal (incarcerated) *Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch (incarcerated) *Jemm (deceased) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (deceased) *Malefic J'onzz (turned ally) *Phillip Karnowsky (incarcerated) *K'hund (incarcerated) *Ethan Knox (deceased) *Kopy (incarcerated) *Ben Krull/Reactron (incarcerated) *Maxwell Lord (turned ally) *Maaldorian doctor (deceased) *Rick Malverne (incarcerated; parts of his memory were wiped) *Mandrax (incarcerated) *Gayle Marsh/Psi (turned ally; incarcerated) *Master Jailer (incarcerated) *Maxima (incarcerated) *Metadoctor (incarcerated) *Midnight (incarcerated in the Phantom Zone) *Mobius/Anti-Monitor (shrinking for eternity) *Shadow demons (extinct) *T.O. Morrow (deceased) *Music Meister (revealed to be an ally) *Mxyzptlk (in the Fifth Dimension) *Jacqueline Nimball (status unknown) *Mar Novu/The Monitor (turned ally; deceased) *Red Tornado (destroyed) *Winn Schott/Toyman (deceased) *Winslow Schott Sr./Toyman (deceased) *Scorcher (incarcerated) *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette (trapped on Maaldoria) *Siobhan Symthe/Silver Banshee (incarcerated) *Peter Thompson (incarcerated) *Unnamed White Martian (deceased) *Unnamed White Martian (incarcerated) *Arthur Willis (incarcerated) *Leslie Willis/Livewire (turned ally; deceased) *Astra and Non's army **Astra (leader; deceased) **Non (second leader; status unknown) **Brainiac 8/Indigo (deceased) **The Commander (status unknown) **Gor (status unknown) **Hellgrammite (incarcerated) **Mur (status unknown) **Psychic Fort Rozz escapee (deceased) **Tor (status unknown) **Vartox (deceased) *Children of Liberty **Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty (leader; incarcerated) **Mercy Graves (deceased) **Otis Graves (deceased) **Taylor (deceased) **Raymond Jensen/Parasite (incarcerated) **Dean Petrocelli (deceased) **Tom (betrayed) **Caldwell (deceased) **Frank (incarcerated) **George Lockwood (left as a result of being disillusioned by his father) *Children of Juru **Selena (leader; incarcerated) **Vita (incarcerated) **Ayala (incarcerated) **Felra (incarcerated) *Worldkillers **Samantha Arias/Reign (Kryptonian half deceased) **Julia Freeman/Purity (deceased) **Grace Parker/Pestilence (deceased) **Olivia/Yuda Kal (briefly; formerly) *Cult of Rao **Thomas Coville (leader; deceased) **Olivia (brief leader; incarcerated) **Tanya Spears (turned ally) *Project Cadmus **Lillian Luthor (leader; incarcerated) **John Corben/Metallo (deceased) **Gilcrist/Metallo (deceased) **Griggs (incarcerated) **Jim Harper **J. McGill (deceased) **Chet Miner (deceased) *Daxamite's army **Rhea (leader; deceased) **Daxamite invaders (invasion force; retreated) *The Elite **Manchester Black (former ally turned enemy; leader; deceased) **Pamela Ferrer/Menagerie (jewel thief turned terrorist; incarcerated) **Hat (incarcerated) **Mo (incarcerated) *Leviathan **Breathtaker (associate; incarcerated) **Caroline O'Connor (associate; deceased) **Russell Rogers/Rip Roar (associate; forcibly; deceased) **Andrea Rojas/Acrata (associate; forcibly; turned ally) **Eve Teschmacher (formerly Lena Luthor's assistant; and spy for Lex ; incarcerated) *Earth-X Nazis **Oliver/Black Arrow (leader; deceased) **Kara/Overgirl (leader; deceased) **Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (deceased) **Metallo (deceased) **Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (deceased) **Unidentified Sturmbannführer (operating on Earth-X) Gallery Kara, Mon-El and J'onn arrive to stop Rhea's portal.png|The three aliens of Supergirl's team; Kara Zor-El, Mon-El, and J'onn J'onzz Supergirl with her team.png The superfriends.png Category:Vigilante teams